Continued Story
by imappyon
Summary: Terima kasih telah menepati janjimu. I love you, Onii-sama...   Alternate Ending for Code Geass R2. Special dedicated for YOU!


**Disclaimer: CLAMP & Sunrise**

**Title: Continued Story**

**Warning: tak tahan dengan ending-nya yang terlalu tragis, imajinasiku memberontak membuat Alternate Ending. DLDR!**

OoO

Aku terdiam. Ruangan ini begitu hening dan sunyi. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku. Pandanganku menerawang ke arah jendela, memantulkan biru langit itu di kedua bola mataku. Awan-awan berarak perlahan. Angin berhembus pelan. Tenang sekali.

Perhatianku beralih ke meja porselen berukirkan bunga-bunga kecil. Papan keramik bundar yang disangga oleh keempat kaki itu menjadi tempat berdirinya sebuah figura kecil. Benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu membingkai secarik foto. Kuraih figura berwarna biru itu. Kuletakkan di pangkuanku. Melihat foto yang abadi di sana. Mengenangnya.

Jari-jemariku mengelus permukaan kaca bingkai. Berharap bisa menyentuh lembut pipinya. Kutelusuri kedua mata tajamnya. Berharap bisa merasakan perhatiannya. Tapi itu semua hampir tak mungkin lagi. Dan pemikiran itu menjadi racun untuk ketenangan sejenak tadi. Menjadi penyusup yang mengusik hatiku, membuatnya sakit, dan menciptakan air garam di pelupuk mataku.

Padahal mata itu selalu memandangku lembut dan bersemangat. Mata yang selalu merefleksikan semangat juang di hatinya yang menuntut perdamaian. Lekuk senyumnya begitu hangat, terlihat sangat damai. Tapi akankah aku berkesempatan melihatnya lagi?

Aku rindu…

Aku rindu…

Aku rindu kakakku, Lelouch.

Kuusap embun yang terlanjur mengalir di pipi. Bersyukur karena hanya ada aku di ruangan ini. Sebagai seorang ratu, tentu aku tidak diperkenankan menampakkan kelemahan sendiri. Apalagi karena lelaki ini, yang bagi dunia – orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui – adalah seorang diktaktor yang pantas mati.

Kukembalikan bingkai biru itu di meja. Memandang sekilas satu figura lain di sebelahnya. Foto masa lalu, bersama teman-teman pengurus dewan siswa. Aku tersenyum, mengingat kenangan manis itu. Ketika semua begitu damai dan belum berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini.

Kualihkan kepala, menggerakkan mesin kursi rodaku dan keluar kamar. Roda kursi berjalan mulus di karpet tebal merah yang melapisi lantai. Dindingnya berhiaskan lukisan-lukisan ternama dan patung-patung keramik yang bisu pun turut menghiasi. Aku terus menyusuri lorong istana yang bagai tak berujung ini.

Roda berhenti berputar di hadapan pintu elevator. Kutekan tombol dan memasukkan sandi rahasia, maka pintu pun terbuka. Kumasuki besi kotak itu, pintu tertutup dan elevator bergerak turun. Ketika elevator berhenti, aku keluar dan kembali melewati lorong. Lorong kali ini agak rumit, terlalu banyak persimpangan. Kau harus memilih belokan yang benar agar tidak tersasar. Tentu saja aku tahu pasti jalan mana yang harus kulewati, karena hampir setiap hari aku menyusurinya.

Roda berhenti berputar lagi. Kini di hadapanku ada pintu besi yang tebalnya satu meter. Di permukaannya terpasang pengaman yang menolak mentah-mentah penyusup yang berani masuk. Kutekan tombol merah di sisi pintu. Di samping tombol itu keluar tombol-tombol angka yang muncul otomatis dari dinding. Kupilih angka-angka yang menjadi sandi untuk membuka pintu. Lalu seberkas sinar menyinari tubuhku. Sejenak kemudian, pintu kokoh itu terbuka perlahan.

Kedua roda kursiku berputar pelan memasuki ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Kujumpai seorang pelayan berambut pendek dengan wajah khas-nya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Nunnally-sama," sapanya ramah.

Aku tersenyum membalasnya. "Ya, Sayoko-san."

Kursiku kembali berjalan menuju sebuah tempat tidur berteknologi tinggi. Tempat tidur itu khusus digunakan orang yang sakit parah untuk menyambung hidupnya yang diujung tanduk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Sayoko tak menjawab. Kupandangi ia. Kutebak arti reaksi yang diberikannya. Bibir Sayoko tersenyum lemah. Kepalanya yang tertunduk bergeleng perlahan sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku menghela napas. Artinya, belum ada perubahan.

Kutekan tombol di sisi tempat tidur untuk membuka kaca yang melindungi si pasien. Kusentuh tangannya yang hangat dan tak bertenaga. Tangan kurus inilah yang dulu selalu menggendongku yang lumpuh dan mengelus rambut ikal cokelatku agar aku tertidur. Aku rindu belaian itu.

Tangan kananku mengelus rambut gelapnya dan turun ke pipinya. Aku menatap pada wajah tenang itu. Kuelus pipinya. Membayangkan akan terbentuk senyuman disana. Tapi aku tak punya daya, upayaku tak ada hasilnya. Meski monitor menampilkan aliran detak jantungnya, namun matanya belum terbuka juga. Sudah lama sekali ia koma. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat bola mata violet yang sama dengan milikku itu.

Mata itu terus tertutup semenjak ia kehilangan kesadaran di peristiwa _Zero Requiem_. Untunglah Jeremiah punya rencana lain. Dia sudah mengantisipasi agar Lelouch tak sampai kehilangan nyawa seperti rencana semula. Meskipun mengingkari kesepakatan awal, Lelouch berhasil selamat dari kematian.

Benar, Lelouch vi Britannia tidak mati.

Aku takkan membiarkannya mati. Aku tak peduli meski rencana yang sudah dirancangnya masak-masak untuk mati demi perdamaian, kuhancurkan di puncaknya. Paling tidak, biarlah dunia menganggapmu mati. Tapi tidak padaku. Biarlah dunia tertipu, tapi aku harus memastikan nyawamu selamat. Dunia sudah membaik berkat pengorbananmu. Karena itu, kumohon kembalilah, Onii-sama…

Air mataku meleleh tanpa kusadari.

"Kakak…"

Aku rindu akan tatapan perhatianmu. Aku rindu akan senyum hangatmu. Aku rindu mendengar suaramu.

"Kakak…"

Aku ingin kau sadar. Aku ingin kau melihat hasil perbuatanmu, kesuksesanmu. Tak usah kau pedulikan orang-orang bodoh tidak tahu apa-apa yang memandang rendah dirimu. Lihatlah dunia. Lihatlah Britannia yang berhasil kau taklukkan. Seperti yang selama ini kau impikan.

"Kakak…"

Kumohon sadarlah. Tidakkah kau ingin melihatku lagi, menjumpaiku lagi? Tidakkah kau sadari hampir setiap hari di sela-sela kesibukanku, aku berusaha datang menjumpaimu dengan harapan kau telah sadar, yang kenyataannya ternyata sebaliknya? Tidakkah Tuhan sampaikan padamu doa-doa yang kuucap agar kau segera sembuh? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan terus bersamaku? Bukankah kita telah berjanji dengan jari kelingking kita? Bukankah kau tidak akan membohongiku? Aku minta kau sadarlah, kak…

"Kakak…"

Seiring mulutku menyebut memanggilnya, air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, suaraku tak pernah sampai padanya. Panggilanku tak juga membangunkannya. Kututup mataku yang terasa lembab. Menyesali ketidakberdayaanku.

Tiba-tiba saja, kurasakan sesuatu mengelus pipiku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, ada sehelai sapu tangan yang mengelap air mataku. Kudongakkan kepala. Aku mendapati seseorang yang sangat kukenali.

"Suzaku…" kataku lirih.

"_Yes_, _Your Majesty_," balasnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan memanggilku begitu. Disini aku bukanlah ratu."

Suzaku tersenyum. "Baiklah, Nunnally-chan."

Aku memandang kembali kakakku yang terbujur kaku. Suzaku menyahut. "Nunnally-chan, berhentilah bersedih. Aku yakin, Lelouch juga takkan menyukai dirimu yang terus-terusan menangisinya."

Aku terdiam. Tak mampu membantah. "Entah kapan dia akan sadar…"

Suzaku ikut berdiam diri. Ruangan itu sunyi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui jawabannya.

"Lelouch itu…" Suzaku melanjutkan. "Selalu mengataiku bodoh, padahal sebenarnya dialah yang paling bodoh. Dia dengan bodohnya mengorbankan nyawanya demi perdamaian untuk orang-orang yang mencaci maki dirinya. Dia adalah… sahabatku yang paling bodoh," ucap Suzaku. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Mengingat dirinya lah yang menghunuskan pedang pada Lelouch sesuai rencana _Zero Requiem._

"Tapi aku… bersyukur si bodoh ini tidak jadi mati…" lanjutnya tulus. Meskipun dulu dia menyalahkannya atas kematian Euphemia, kini ia sudah merelakannya. Karena itu semua bukan murni keinginan Lelouch.

"Ya… Kakakku memang bodoh…" balasku sambil mengelus lembut pipi kakak.

Aku memandangnya dengan penuh sayang. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Saudaraku yang berharga. Kakak yang sangat kusayangi. Seseorang yang sangat kurindukan kehadirannya kembali. Aku takkan pernah lelah mengunjunginya. Aku takkan pernah mengeluh mencari cara untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku takkan pernah berhenti mendoakannya.

Terima kasih telah menepati janjimu. Janji yang kau ucapkan dulu, ketika aku masih enggan melihat dunia yang menyedihkan. Janji bahwa ketika aku membuka mataku, kau akan menyuguhkan dunia yang damai dan indah.

Kudekatkan kepalaku pada wajahnya. Aku berbisik pelan. Segala ketulusan sayangku padanya kuringkas dalam satu kalimat.

"_I love you_, Onii-sama."

Suzaku membantuku untuk menggerakkan kursi rodaku. Kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sayoko-san. Aku akan kembali," kataku pada Sayoko sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, nona," balasnya ramah.

Kami keluar dari ruangan. Pintu besi berwarna putih itu kembali tertutup dan pengamannya terpasang kembali dengan sempurna. Menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia yang hanya segelintir orang yang tahu.

Kutegakkan punggungku. Kuhapus segala sisa air mataku. Kubuang jauh-jauh kegundahan hatiku. Suzaku pun turut serta, ia memasang kembali helm yang menutupi wajah sekaligus rahasia eksistensinya yang seharusnya tidak ada.

Kini saatnya kami melanjutkan perjuangan Lelouch. Menjaga perdamaian dunia yang diraihnya dengan penuh derita, darah dan air mata. Sebagai _The Queen of Britannia_ dan Zero.

OoO

**Author Note:**

My first ff in Code Geass :)

Hope you like it!

Special dedicated for all of you, who cried when watched the ending of Code Geass R2 ^^

Kritikan/masukan? Klik review!

Follow Me imappyon77 On Twitter


End file.
